Starco's Disney Adventures
by potato.salad.sandwich
Summary: It's senior year for Star and Marco and they spend spring break running around Disney World and having a great time. Definitely starco :)))
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so i have 500087 stories to update buuuuut**

 **my school band is going to disney on wednesday and i'm so excited because i grew up in orlando and going to disney was my childhood and i miss it so much**

 **so i decided to write a little starco adventure.**

 **this chapter is just about travel, but i'll write about 3 more for magic kingdom, animal kingdom, and epcot**

 **not hollywood studios though because that's my least favorite park oops**

 **but enough banter**

 **let's get into the story**

"Marco! Wake! Up!" the eighteen-year-old girl yelled while jumping on the sleeping boy. His face turned in discomfort but his eyes stayed shut.

"Fine. I didn't want to have to do this." Star whispered, hopping off the bed. She turned on her heel and headed for the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later with a cup of water and a smug grin on her face. She held the cup over the boy's head, ready to pour.

In an instant, the boy raised his hand and snatched it out of Star's hand with a smile, eyes still closed. "Not today, princess." Star pouted for a moment before resuming her jumping and shouting. Star was still the same energetic girl that Marco had met just four years ago.

"MARCO! WE! NEED! TO GO! NOW!" she said in between jumps. A thoughtful look covered Marco's face for a moment before he sat up faster than humanly possible and checked the clock.

7:39 a.m. Their flight left at 8:30. Marco rolled out of bed and dashed to the bathroom to get ready. He came back out a few minutes later to get his clothes. "Oh good, you're ready." He said. "I need to change, do you mind?"

"Oh yeah, of course!" Star smiled and walked to her room. A few minutes later, Marco popped in and offered to carry her suitcase downstairs. "No, really it's not that heavy. I can carry it." Star said picking the suitcase up. They carefully loaded their suitcases in the back of Marco's car.

"Have fun you two!" Mrs. Diaz waved from the porch. Star and Marco hugged her and Mr. Diaz. "Be sure to call us periodically!" She added as they climbed into the car. Star gave a cheerful thumb up.

Marco backed the car out of the driveway and they were off, ready for spring break. "So… are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Star eagerly asked. She had been asking this question ever since Marco had told her he had a surprise spring break trip planned for their senior year. "No Star, you have to be patient." Marco answered. Star sighed but never lost her excitement. The entire car ride, Star was bouncing in her seat.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at LAX. Marco was starting to panic since they only had fifteen minutes to check in their baggage and make it to the gate. Marco parked the car and the two got out. They unpacked their luggage and Marco turned to Star.

"Star, before we go, I'm going to need you to stay close by. I know airports are cool and there's so much to look at, but if we don't hurry we're going to miss our flight." Star nodded and took Marco's free hand.

"Will this help you calm down? I'll be right here." She asked and squeezed Marco's hand.

"Y-yeah." Marco could feel a light blush on his nose. He kinda, maybe, had a crush on Star. After Marco broke up with Jackie, he and Star went out, but decided it was best if they stayed friends. However, that didn't stop Marco from still having feelings for her.

Marco quickly snapped out of it. "We need to go!" They ran as fast as they could all the way to the baggage check-in.

"Good morning! What lovely weather we're having!" The receptionist greeted them.

"I don't want to be rude, but we're kind of in a time crunch." Marco answered, annoyed with the receptionist's leisurely tone. He fished in his backpack for their tickets and handed them to her.

"Right, I get it." She said and scanned the tickets. "Star. What a lovely name." The receptionist smiled and handed the tickets back.

"Thank you." Star said with a smile.

"All right, you two are good to go. Have a nice trip!" Marco nodded to the receptionist in response and took Star's hand. He led her to the gate and they arrived just in time.

 **Author's note: Hey so I just realized that I completely forgot about the TSA, so just pretend that it doesn't exist. (don't we all wish it didn't irl) :)**

"Last call for flight 207 destination Orlando International Airport!" The loudspeakers announced. Marco and Star raced to the desk and the worker scanned their tickets.

"All set, have a good flight!" He said with a smile. Marco smiled back. For the first time this morning he felt relieved. Meanwhile, Star's excitement continued to grow.

"We're going to Orlando? Isn't that in Florida?" She asked as they walked down the tunnel leading to the airplane. "I've never been on an airplane before! Well, I've been in a flying chariot but never in an airplane. I'm so excited!" They reached the airplane and Marco stopped to let Star go in first.

"Okay, so our seats are in D17 and D18." Star nodded and they made their way down the aisle. Eventually, Star stopped at a row of seats where a middle-aged man was sitting and reading a book. "Excuse us." Marco said and the man got up to let them by. Star got the window seat and Marco sat in the middle.

"So where are you two from?" The man asked.

"We're from Echo Creek." Star cheerfully answered.

"Oh really?" the man said. "I went to high school at Echo Creek Academy."

"What a coincidence, we go there too!" Marco answered.

"Go opossums, am I right?" The man said and Marco nodded. The man looked back at his book.

Marco turned his attention back to Star. She was watching a plane take off nearby. Suddenly, the plane started to back away from the airport.

"Marco, what's happening?" Star asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Well, the plane is driving, commonly known as taxing, to the runway where it will take off." Star relaxed and turned back to the window. The safety video began to play. "Star, pay attention, this is important." Marco whispered.

By the time the safety video was over the plane was on the runway and waiting for the signal. A few seconds later, the pilot's voice came on the speaker and the seatbelt lights turned on while the plane's interior lights dimmed.

"We are all clear for take-off." As soon as he finished his sentence, the plane's engines started up and the plane began to accelerate.

"Marco, I'm scared." Star whispered. Marco held out his hand and looked into Star's eyes and said, "Don't worry Star, I'm right here." Star took his hand and smiled.

Feeling a blush forming on her cheeks, Star turned to look out the window. "OMYGOSH MARCO WE ARE IN THE AIR!" She said, astonished. Marco chuckled and squeezed Star's hand. "I can see all of Los Angeles." Star said, her voice full of amazement.

Star stared out the window until her view was blocked by clouds. "So, what now?" She asked, shifting in her seat.

"We could watch a movie. It will be just like friendship Thursday, but in the air!" Marco suggested and Star's face lit up. Star and Marco debated on what movie to watch for a few minutes before finally settling on a cheesy rom com. Marco purchased the movie, then took two sets of earbuds and a blanket out of his backpack.

"Marco you're so prepared." Star said, scooting closer to Marco so they could share the blanket. The movie started and they watched for a while before Star fell asleep on Marco's shoulder. Marco smiled and continued to watch the movie.

Once Marco was sure Star was asleep, he carefully kissed the top of her head. Little did he know, that Star was still awake and was blushing like crazy.

Finally, after a few hours, the plane started to land. Star woke up and watched the plane begin its descent. "Wow, Florida is so…flat. And there are a lot of lakes." Star remarked.

"Fun fact, there is a town in Florida called Lakeland." Marco said.

"Omg why are you so full of useless information Marco." Star said with a silly tone. "So what adventures are in store for us in Orlando?"

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you until we got to the hotel, but we're going to Disney World." Marco answered with a huge grin on his face. He had been saving up since junior year and worked like crazy at his part time job. Star practically jumped out of her seat.

"You're kidding!" She said knowing full and well he wasn't. She had really enjoyed watching Disney movies and was fascinated by the theme parks, especially Epcot.

Marco got the idea after Star mentioned wanting to visit Epcot before leaving to go back to Mewni and Marco immediately knew he was going to make that happen no matter what.

The plane landed and thirty minutes later, they were in a shuttle, heading to the hotel. Marco had not let go of Star's hand since the flight. Until now. He put his arm around her shoulders as they watched the city pass by. A few minutes later they reached the hotel. Marco paid the driver and carried their luggage.

"Good evening. Welcome to Orlando. What's the last name?" The lady working behind the counter asked as they arrived.

"Diaz." Marco answered. The lady scrolled through her computer for a minute before handing them a room key. "You're in room 4-18 on the fourth floor. Elevators are to your right." She said and Marco thanked her. He and Star were exhausted from travelling and were anxious to get to their room.

They arrived at their room and Marco put the key in the slot. He opened the door to find a small, but nice room…with only one bed.

"This isn't right." He said.

"What's wrong?" Star asked then took a look at the room. "Oh."

"I specifically wanted a room with two beds." He said, annoyed. He debated going back down and asking for another room, but at this point he was beyond tired. He turned to Star. "Will you be okay if we..shared a bed?"

Star slowly nodded. "Y-yeah. That's fine. It's only for a few days." She answered.

They unpacked their suitcases and changed into pajamas silently. Star was the first to climb in bed. Marco followed a few minutes later, but made sure to stay on the opposite side of the bed.

"Goodnight Star." He said, turning off the lamp.

"Goodnight Marco, I can't wait for tomorrow." Star answered and within a few minutes, they were both fast asleep.

 **As always, please review! ~PSS**


	2. Chapter 2

**part 2 is here and that means it's time to shove some starco down y'alls throats**

 **i'm sorry, that sounded better in my head**

 **i firmly believe that this is the antidote to bbtbc**

 **anyway let's get started :)**

Star was the first one awake. A bird tweeted softly in the distance and sunlight shone through the curtains. Star woke up slowly and didn't want to move. That's when she realized why she was so comfortable. Marco had his arms wrapped around her waist.

Star blushed. "Psst Marco." She whispered. "Wake up."

Marco's eyes fluttered open. "Good morning Star." He whispered with a small smile. He began to lean closer and suddenly his lips were on Star's. Star's heart fluttered and heat rushed through her body and to her cheeks. Marco, realizing what he was doing, jumped back so far he fell off the bed. He quickly stood up and started pacing around the room.

"Star I-I'm so sorry! I don't k-know what came over me. I-"

"Marco."

"I shouldn't have done that. I honestly had no idea what I was doing. I-I was still half asleep!"

"Marco!"

"I'm so embarrassed. You probably hate me. I can't believe that just happened. I-"

"MARCO DIAZ!" Star grabbed Marco's shoulders. He slowly looked up at her. Both of their cheeks were bright red, hearts racing.

"It's ok. I'm not upset. Accidents happen, ya know?" Marco nodded. An awkward silence passed between them and Star bit her lip. "I-I was kind of wondering if we…could…kiss again?" She mumbled, head lowered. Star felt Marco's pointer finger and thumb under her chin, pulling her head up. Their faces inched closer together until their lips met. Star melted into the kiss and rested her hands on Marco's chest. She could feel his heartbeat racing just like hers. The kiss was short lived, but it left both Star and Marco in awe.

"W-we should get ready." Marco suggested and Star nodded in agreement. They took turns changing and using the restroom. Marco checked the time. It was eight, meaning they would have a full day at Disney.

"So, which park are we going to first?" Star asked cheerfully. She was dressed in a white tank and yellow shorts with little navy elephants on them, and white converse. Marco had to admit she looked really good.

"I was thinking we could start with Animal Kingdom." Marco answered, pulling two wristbands out of his backpack. He handed the pink one to Star and started to put on his red one. "We need to wear these in order to get into the park." He said, then pointed to the inside of the band. "I got your name printed here so you could keep it as a souvenir."

Star smiled. "Thank you, Marco." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. "Let's go!"

Star and Marco headed down to the lobby where they picked up some fruit and coffee for breakfast, then took a taxi to Animal Kingdom. Once there, they took a minute to take a selfie in front of the park sign.

"Oh my gosh Marco look!" Star said pointing to the rack of hats and headbands set up at the entrance.

"Do you want one?" He asked and Star excitedly nodded. She picked out a safari hat with mouse ears on it. Marco couldn't help but laugh when she put it on. Star's smile turned to a frown.

"What? Do I look dumb in this?" She asked.

"No, no you look cute. Trust me." Marco said with a smile. Star's frown disappeared.

"Awe Marco!" She said and Marco went to pay for the hat.

Once inside the park, they got a map and Star immediately pointed to a ride in the corner. "A SAFARI? We _have_ to go! Star grabbed Marco's hand and pulled him to the "Africa" section of the park known as Harambe Village.

 **Author's note - No seriously it's been called that for years and I never noticed until after the meme.**

They reached the safari entrance. "Are you sure you want to wait an hour in line?" Marco asked after seeing the stand-by time.

"To see real life Earth animals? Heck yeah!" Star answered excitedly. "Plus, waiting in line with you won't be too bad." She added.

"Can't argue with that!" Marco said with a wink, which caused Star to punch him in the arm. Once in line, Star watched the video on poaching very intently and Marco could see a tear rolling down her cheek. Marco used his hoodie sleeve to wipe it off.

"Hey Star, don't worry. There are bad people in the world, but the animals here are safe and happy." Marco said softly and Star rested her head on his shoulder.

 **TIME SKIP bc who wants to write/red about two kids standing in line for an hour?**

"It's our turn!" Star said excitedly as an empty truck pulled up in front of them. They climbed in and Marco pulled out his phone, ready for some good photo opportunities.

Luck was on their side, because the weather was beautiful and most of the animals were out. Including the lion, who sleeps behind the large rocks most of the time. By the time the safari was over, Marco was out of phone storage. He got many great pictures of the animals, but also snuck in a few cute pictures of Star. And by "a few", I mean at least half of the pictures were of Star.

"That was amazing!" Star said as they climbed out of the truck. "The baby elephant was so cute! Can we please, please go again?" She begged.

"Sure, but only if you hold my hand the entire time." Marco answered.

"It's a deal." Star said, taking his hand.

To their luck, the wait was now thirty minutes. They went through the safari and Star kept her promise, not once letting go of Marco's hand. She also named each of the animals. Marco even had the honor of having the baby elephant named after him.

After their safari trip, they walked over to the theatre where the Lion King musical was about to start. They made it just in time and were seated in the lion section. While Star enjoyed the crowd interaction, Marco loved the quality of the production and the beautiful music and acrobats. Towards the end of the musical, "Can you feel the love tonight?" played and two acrobats danced beautifully to the song. Marco could feel Star's arm wrapping around his waist as she scooted closer. They looked at each other and smiled before focusing their attention back on the show.

After the musical was over, they decided to visit the "Asia" section of the park. Star begged to ride Expedition Everest and as much as Marco didn't want to, he agreed.

"This was a mistake." Marco gulped once they reached the top of the roller coaster. Star held out her hand and Marco took it. "No going back now." He whispered as the drop began.

Needless to say, Marco hated the ride. On the other hand, Star loved it. He was doing this for her and was glad to see Star happy, even if it meant going on a backwards roller coaster. He looked at the map.

"It says here that there's an animal trail nearby." Marco pointed to the little picture on the map. "It says here that there are monkeys, bats, and tigers there. Do you want to go?" Marco asked and Star nodded, taking his hand and skipping ahead.

They walked through the trail and once again, the animals were out and Marco particularly enjoyed watching the tigers.

By then it was early afternoon and they decided to stop for lunch. They ate at a little outside common area and watched some monkeys playing in the distance. After eating, they visited the last section of the park known as Dinoland USA.

There was a small double roller coaster, and of course that's what Star wanted to do first. The line was super short and after riding it once, they loved it so much they rode it over and over again. About their 5th ride, Star challenged Marco to ride the whole way with his eyes closed.

"Piece of cake!" He said as the ride started up the starting hill.

Marco was so busy focusing on remembering every drop of the roller coaster he barely noticed when Star took the opportunity to kiss him on the cheek. Star giggled. Marco's concentrating face was so cute.

After they rode for the last time, it was early evening and the park would close in an hour.

"We should probably get something to eat then head back to the hotel." Marco suggested.

"Ooh! I saw this restaurant at the entrance called Jungle Café or something. Could we eat there?" Star immediately answered.

"Oh, you mean Rainforest Café?" Marco asked and Star nodded. "Sure! I've been to one of those in San Francisco."

Before they headed back to the entrance, Marco called the restaurant to make a reservation just in case the wait was too long, as it typically is. On their way to the restaurant, they stopped to get pictures in front of the big tree. The sun was setting beautifully behind it and people were lined up to take pictures with their families. Star enjoyed looking at the animal carvings in the trunk of the tree.

Finally, they reached the entrance just in time for their reservation and were seated. Star was a little jumpy the first time the "rainstorm" started, but she grew used to it and was fascinated by the robot animals.

They paid for their dinner, then went to the shuttle pickup. By now it was dark, and the temperature started to drop. Marco noticed Star shivering a bit and took off his hoodie. He handed it to her and Star smiled thankfully before putting it on. Marco reached over and draped his arm around Star's shoulder and pulled her closer in an attempt to keep her warm while they waited.

The shuttle arrived and they climbed in. The ride to the hotel was short and once they got inside they greeted the lady at the desk then went up to their room. Secretly, they were both excited about sharing a bed.

Once they got to their room, Star walked over to the bed and flopped down.

"Today was great, thanks Marco." She said.

"Just wait for tomorrow!" Marco answered, pulling a tee shirt and pajama pants out of his suitcase.

"Ooh what's the plan?" Star curiously asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Well, tomorrow we're going to Epcot." Marco said with a smile. Star jumped up from the bed and hugged Marco.

"OMYGOSH I'M SO EXCITED!" She said faster than humanly possible as Marco hugged her back.

"Anything for my princess." Marco said quietly and Star pulled back.

"What did you call me?" She asked.

"O-oh well, I just thought since you are a princess you wouldn't mind, but if you don't like it," Marco said awkwardly.

"No, no! I don't mind. I just didn't know we were to the nickname stage." Star replied.

"What do you mean by stage?" Marco asked, puzzled.

"I thought we..well..after this morning…I've been thinking and I don't know, maybe we coul-" Star was interrupted by Marco's lips on hers. The kiss was short lived, but they both enjoyed every second. They pulled away, foreheads still touching.

"Continue," Marco whispered.

Star took a deep breath. "Marco Diaz, will you be my boyfriend?" Star's cheeks were bright red. There was a silence between them that made Star begin to worry, had she made a mistake? As if hearing her thoughts, Marco answered.

"Yes." He whispered into another kiss. This one was longer and Star wrapped her arms round Marco's neck, pulling him closer.

After they finished kissing, Star went to get ready for bed which left Marco alone with his thoughts. He felt nothing other than pure happiness. This trip was already better than he had planned, and there were still 2 days left.

Star returned and they settled into bed. They watched TV for a bit. Eventually they both got tired and turned it off. Star turned on her side and Marco held her close.

"I love you Star." He whispered before falling asleep.


End file.
